Aklausian
Origin Physiology Aklausians have the appearance of large humans, standing anywhere from 6'6" to 8' at their maximum height. They are not only tall, but their proportions are a bit broader and more muscular than a typical Evarian. Aklausians are much heavier than they appear, sometimes weighing nearly 3 times their projected weight based on appearance. Aklausian skin is rather hard to the touch, and their muscles are as durable as drakesteel, which grants them a high degree of resilience to damage. Aklausian lifespans are longer than Evarians, but are not the longest lived race. A typical Aklausian can live to 250 years of age on average if good health is maintained, while some have been known to live as long as 400 years. Because Aklausians favor residing in desert conditions, their skin color comes in few variations, ranging from light bronze and caramel to chocolate brown. Their hair is a bit coarse, ranging from differing shades of black, brown and red, but can be smoothed and tamed with the correct assortment of natural minerals. Culture Despite their reputation, Aklausians are actually quite peaceful, so long as they are left to their own devices and not bothered. They prefer lives of relative solitude, socializing only amongst one another, and do not go out of their way to bother others. When annoyed or angered, Aklausians have a notorious reputation for having hair-trigger tempers, and it takes only the slightest aggravation to set off the prodigious temperment they are best known for. Even when dealing with one other, there are constant tests of strength that would leave a normal creature mortally wounded, but which only make the Aklausians more surly. Religion Relations The Aklausians are generally looked upon favorably by most races on the planet. Although they do not go out of their way to bother others, they are relatively easy to get along with. Because they control much of the precious gem trade, as well as all trade routes that pass through the deserts of the world, many nations are at peace with the Aklausian Nation. Evarians are both the Aklausians' best trade partner and greatest ally. Aklausians, however, possess a deep hatred for the Rezaan, who constantly attempt to raid their villages and are the cause of constant unrest. Because of their extremely short and volatile tempers, Aklausians will usually attack an orc at the slightest hint of provocation. Languages Aklausians speak Common. Homelands Aklausians take up residence in the various deserts across Evaria. Many of their settlements are spread out across multple deserts, usually built around a large oasis of some kind. The dry, arid conditions are ideal for their physiology, allowing their bodies to absorb various forms of radiation (including heat and light) emitted from the pseudo-sun orbiting the planet. And the vast openness of the desert allows the physically dominant Aklausians to train at maximum capacity without the worry of widespread destruction. The deserts and wastelands are also home to the Rezaan, a nomadic orcish race of relentless desert pirate that have been in constant civil war with the Aklausians. The battles, however, are nothing more than small skirmishes that have not resulted in full scale war in over 5000 years. Notable Figures Powers and Abilities Hyper-Evolution - A staple of the Aklausian race, hyper-evolution is a process of rapid genetic mutation, where an Aklausian's body changes in a manner paralleling millions of years of natural evolution in a matter of weeks, days, or even hours. Their bodies are able to develop physical resistances and immunities to harmful elements and diseases based solely on length, extent, and regularity of exposure. Prolonged exposure will cause the body to adapt at an accelerated rate. Adrenal Rush - Aklausians are capable of activating their adrenal glands at will for a limited time. Its effects include a significant increase in strength, speed, reflexes, pain tolerance, and heightened senses. Dependent on individual and training, this ability can increase an Aklausian's physical abilities and attributes from as little as 1.5x to as much as 10x and beyond. Radiation Absorption '- Aklausian cells constantly absorb and metabolize various forms of radiation. This natural process continuously destroys and rebuilds muscle fibers at an accelerated rate, which powers their phenomenal physical attributes, as well as granting them various abilities. This absorption process increases exponentially as an Aklausian ages and matures. *'Superhuman Strength '- Aklausians are, physically, the strongest race on Evaria. Through rapid radiation absorption and various training regiments, they are able to reach truly astounding levels of physical strength, pressing various tons of weight. This number varies greatly depending on training regiments and amount of radiation absorbed. *'Superhuman Durability - An Aklausian's body is extremely durable, and their muscles and bone tissue are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting them a frightening degree of resistence to most forms of damage. They can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber projectiles, falls from extreme heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining permanent injury. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Aklausians can maintain uninterruped strenuous physical action for an undefined period due to their muscles producing virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. Because their bodies store, process, and replenish several forms of ambient radiaton at a rapid and continuous rate, they possess virtually inexhaustible stamina in optimal conditions. *'Superhuman Agility' - Aklausian reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Immunity' - Aklausians can resist most known toxins, poisons, venoms, viruses, bacteria and other diseases. Martial Supremacy - Aklausians are legendary for their martial arts. As a whole, they are considered the greatest hand-to-hand fighters on the planet. Category:Races